


29 blows

by thelesserneptune



Series: the filthy birthdays [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOUIS TOMLINSON, M/M, Pining, Spanking, Top Harry, a fridge. i dont know why but theres a fridge there, how tf did 3k words get so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesserneptune/pseuds/thelesserneptune
Summary: For over a decade now, Harry has had his little tradition. It wouldn't be a Louis Tomlinson birthday without his best friend finding new, ingenious ways to make his life more difficult.It's cute, it's funny, it's theirs, until Harry takes it a step too far on Louis' 29th birthday.or: Louis gets 29 spanks as a birthday 'gift' and enjoys it more than intended.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: the filthy birthdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138328
Comments: 26
Kudos: 271





	29 blows

**Author's Note:**

> hi, im neptune, and idk what that is.  
> i saw the prompt on blouisparadise, and decided that it was a mission for me apparently. its 5am on Christmas day and I regret all my life choices.
> 
> WARNING: there is some inappropriate touching (the spanks) that hasn't been discussed prior to them happening, and aren't discussed at any point really. It is consensual and wanted by both parties, but if it may make you feel uncomfortable, best to skip this one.
> 
> anyway I hope you'll enjoy this mess and have a very happy Christmas/end of December!

Louis and Harry have known each other for over 20 years. Somewhere along this period, Harry has taken up an annoying – though somewhat endearing – habit.

Louis is pretty sure it started when middle school kicked in and everyone thought the funniest way to celebrate someone’s birthday was by punching them in the arm – one hit for each year of their life. He had even taken part in it, knowing full well he would never be on the receiving end of it. Perks of a holiday birthday.

He hadn’t taken into account that Harry – sweet, young, impressionable Harry, who lived next door and diligently spent every birthday at Louis’ place – might one day be made aware of that tradition and turn it against him.

The very first time, Louis had just finished hugging him when Harry landed 14 quick but soft hits on his arm. He looked sheepish and shy, all wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and Louis had laughed along and called him cheeky just to have his two bunny-like front teeth peek out in a smile. To be fair, it had been deserved after a year of rejoicing in every single one of his friends' pained expression when the lads and himself took a turn at the blows. All in good fun, boys will be boys, and Louis had kicked Harry’s ass at FIFA all afternoon as retaliation.

By the next year, he had completely forgotten – until Harry barged in his house with 15 different food dyes that he had splattered all over Louis with the help of his family. 16 pinches all over his body, 17 strips of wax put on his legs and torso in his sleep, 18 mouse traps hidden throughout the house, 19 ice cubes slipped in his clothes, and so on and so forth. It made Louis dread his birthday somewhat, but it always managed to get a laugh out of him, even if only a few months later. And, there was just something about Harry, the kindest person he knows, who was constantly thoughtful to an unbelieving extent, letting out all his mischievousness during Louis’ birthday, that made it oddly special.

But now, Louis was truly apprehensive.

This year wasn’t a milestone – 29-year-old was quite an uneventful age, if not for some misplaced insecurity of ‘this is my last year being considered young’ – and Harry had somewhat calmed down as the years passed and maturity gained him. Uni had been hard, with flowing alcohol and unhinged creativity and jackasses like Liam Payne on the go to help Harry make Louis’ life a misery as much as possible. But it had eventually ended, and they had gotten stable jobs, flats that were an hour away from each other, and boring adult responsibilities, which made it more difficult for the intense and mischievous plans to take place.

However, last year had reached a new evil, one that had made the day very hard for Louis to go through the day without going insane.

As life had gotten in the way, Harry hadn’t had much time to plan what he would like to do to torture his best friend. Louis had foolishly hoped this would bring some much-deserved reprieve, but that was purposefully ignoring how dedicated Harry was. Louis guiltily basked in the moments this intense dedication was turned towards him, half because he was an eternal attention seeker, half because he was incredibly possessive of his childhood friend and still got quietly petulant when he wasn’t his sole focus. That knowledge should have given him a hint at what was truly happening in the depths of his mind.

Louis had flushed for an entire year at the memory of Harry hugging him tightly as he entered the Tomlinson’s family home, only to take advantage of Louis’ bared neck to give him an impressive lovebite. It probably wouldn’t have been as big had Louis not frozen on the spot, desperately wishing for Harry not to move his hips forward and feel his slowly growing hard-on. The first kiss brought a shiver, soft lips against his heated skin; and then, the barest hint of teeth, just like a warning – or a predator toying with its prey; before the bite, the tongue, the sucking, and Louis’ fast heartbeat and burning body.

It had been dizzying, and Harry had just kept giving him new ones through the day, making Louis slowly lose his sanity. His neck, his stomach, his arms, his chest, and even one on his calf; Louis had looked at all the bruises for hours over the next week, incredibly horny and questioning his entire relationship with Harry because of them. His family had thought it was funny, because Harry just has everyone wrapped around his fingers, and Louis had spent the 28th year of his existence realising he was in love with his best friend and had been for a long time.

It was only slightly life-shattering and infinitely made worse with the fact he would be spending the first birthday since The Awakening with only Harry. There would be video calls with every family member and gifts sent through the mail, but Covid had made it impossible for the Tomlinson to reunite and celebrate.

However, Harry was just as stuck in London as he was, and they’d decided to make the most of it and stick to the two of them spending the holidays together. Louis hadn’t really seen the problem until the bell rang loud and clear through the flat – just to be annoying, as Harry obviously has a set of keys. For a moment, Louis considers jumping out the window or playing dead, because God knows what Harry will do now that they’re alone for the next four days, and if Louis will survive it.

Harry starts ringing the bell to the rhythm of happy birthday, and as stressed as he was ten seconds ago, Louis can’t help but laugh and open the door. Two heads taller than him, all rugged and manly and adult-like, and yet he’s still the same silly boy who will do anything to annoy him to death, and smile brighter than a thousand suns just by meeting Louis’ gaze. Sometimes, Louis wonders if Harry can see in his eyes just how whipped he is.

“Happy birthday boo bear! You took so long to open the door I almost ate your present,” Harry immediately assaults him, hugging him with one arm while the other awkwardly balances the cake in his hand, away from their embrace.

“If you drop it now, I will be legally obliged to kill you,” Louis deadpans, face mushed in Harry’s shoulder for just a bit longer. Banter and platonic affection, he can deal with that.

As they let each other go, Louis takes the cake box and lets Harry rid himself of his four different layers of clothes. Inconspicuously, he looks for any possible tool that could be used against him on Harry, but it’s either well hidden - or by some Christmas miracle, he has forgotten he was supposed the tradition. Louis likes to live his life with foolish hope filling his days apparently.

He’s on edge, never letting Harry out of his sight too long – though the debilitating feelings he has for the idiot may be to blame at least partially for this one. Harry laughs just as he normally would and enjoys his meal plenty, recounting stories from work and his family and his neighbours and whatever else goes through his brain, which makes it all the more suspicious. Their shared dinner is nothing short of extremely pleasant, and Louis catches himself looking at Harry with fondness and all his guards down more than once (bad move).

There aren’t many things as entrancing as a passionate Harry, and soon enough Louis forgets all about his birthday and falls into the familiar routine of sharing a nice dinner with his best friend and probable-love-of-his-life. If he shuts out his brain and plays pretend, these friendly dates are almost enough. He’s too old to be pining over his friend like an idiot – but he’s also too old and has spent too long with Harry in his life to take the risk of telling him how he feels and risks rejection.

“Would you like some cake?” Louis asks suddenly, itching to get away from his painful thoughts and Harry’s treacherous tongue, which keeps licking the corners of his mouth and teasing Louis’ fragile nerves.

“Sure, I’ll do the dishes,” Harry replies easily, not bothered in the slightest. It isn’t disheartening, because why would it be?

If Louis repeats it to himself enough, he might believe it.

He only takes his plate before dashing for the kitchen, putting it in the sink and quickly opening the fridge. As he almost sticks his head in it, he wonders if maybe the cold air will manage to keep his horniness to a minimum. Since the bites, he feels like he’s been sporting (at least) a semi every single time he sees Harry. Having him all dressed up and important looking, lips red and eyes shiny with the wine they drank, and the general tension Louis feels around him on this day every year – he feels like if Harry so much as breathes a certain way, he might cream his pants like a horny teenager. And he’s only slightly exaggerating.

He hears Harry’s steps lead him to the sink beside him, but refuses to look at him. It feels like time will always be too short for him to reach a level of calmness that allows him to face his best friend, but the two minutes it will take for him to wash the dishes will make do.

The cake is right in front of his eyes, and he’s finally reaching for it instead of staying bent like a weirdo, and everything is less overwhelming and more manageable. He will get through the evening, and the night, and every day of his life after that until he either drunkenly confessed or had to sit and watch Harry get married to someone else. If he’s really unlucky, both around the same time.

Everything is cut short when sharp pain races through his spine and he stops all movement and all thoughts. The information is hard to process, and Louis thinks he may not be breathing right now, waiting to see if he just dreamed this, or…

Or Harry just slapped his ass. Really hard.

All his nerve endings are numb except for the ones that are currently registering Harry gently caressing his bum, as if he hadn’t just rooted Louis on the spot with a carefully calculated blow. Or, maybe more similar to a punishment followed by soft aftercare, like a-

Another spank, on his right cheek this time, and Louis can’t help the little noise escaping his mouth and the way his fingers grip tightly onto the door of the fridge. He is so going to die right here, he thinks as his cock fattens up and his entire body feels so hot and all he wants is sink to his knees and let Harry use him however he may wish. He wonders if maybe he could ask to be taken care of for his birthday, if Harry would take it as a joke, think it’s weird. Or if maybe – just maybe, he'd take him up on the offer, give him his gift in the form of a broad body pinning him down and new bruises everywhere.

It’s not like Louis isn’t used to the casual slaps on the ass. He was part of the footie team and raised with four sisters who had no sense of personal space and what’s proper; he had no other choice but to have developed a certain degree of tolerance towards it. He would still slap Niall’s bum casually every time he was late for something, and nothing came out of it.

He was also quite familiar with how some guys liked to slap his ass as they pounded into him, and how it had always made him crave more, disappointed when they never particularly insisted on it. One of his biggest fantasy, and also most shameful ones, was being used to keep his partner’s cock warm while getting spanked. It had never been even close to fulfilled, and yet there was something about the current situation that brought back memories of jerking off to the thought of doing this with Harry.

Harry’s hands were just so big, and strong, with long fingers and a roughness that came from building furniture with his dad when he was younger. And now, Louis knew with certainty his movements were precise and forceful and could probably make him come with only a few hits. This was pure torture, and there were tears in his eyes both from the pain and the humiliation he felt, barely managing to keep himself from shaking his hips so Harry would be tempted to spank him again. He was a mess, and not even the cold air of the fridge was a grip on reality.

“You didn’t really think I would forget our little war?” Harry asked, and Louis finally understood what this was all about.

Harry will be so disgusted once he realises Louis is affected by what he considers a cursed gift, made only to piss him off. He will quickly understand Louis is in love with him as well, and all will be destroyed, and Louis is too much of a coward to move even the slightest inch.

“Come on, kitten, lost your tongue?”

Harry is all cheeky, cheerful, painfully _normal_ , and Louis opens his mouth to finally tell him to fuck off and then disappear into his room, when he strikes again. He cannot even begin to control himself, and a tear slides down his cheek as the loud moan he let out seems reverberated on every surface of the fridge. Harry had brought his hand down forcefully and managed to hit both cheeks at the same time, and Louis’ legs feel like jelly – both from mortification and arousal.

The gasp behind him is audible, and Louis drops his head in shame. Maybe Harry will just walk out – Louis doesn’t feel like apologising at all right now. He’s not even sure what he would apologise for. Sorry for being in love with you? Sorry for not warning that if you spanked my ass, I might get embarrassingly horny and want you to fuck me until I can’t walk?

“You like it.”

It’s not a question, though it is said with a weird tone. Harry sounds breathless and a little mesmerised, and Louis thinks it may be wishful thinking; or it may be that Harry was playing with fire, tempting himself as well. Louis has nothing to lose, his secret already out, and he murmurs a shy yes.

The silence after it is deafening, because Harry doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t walk away either. He stays glued to the floor, transfixed by Louis, and that strokes his ego so much he finds himself shaking his ass just like he had thought about earlier. The goal is to get a reaction, and if that reaction could end with him fucked out and blissful, that’s quite the plus.

It seems something breaks in Harry, who grips his hips firmly and lifts them until Louis is almost presenting to him, face flushed on the cold glass of the fridge and back arched obscenely. His joggers are pulled down with no ceremony, and Louis cries out in relief. His cock twitches as cold air hits the damp front of his boxers, and he automatically goes to close the distance between his legs – except Harry blocks his path with his knee, before slapping both of Louis’ inner thighs. His legs immediately spread even wider, and Louis feels tingles all over.

Louis, who can’t see nor hear Harry, entirely silent except for his ragged breathing, feels like he’s about to explode. Everything is so much filthier when he remembers how none of this was planned or discussed; how Harry didn’t ask Louis if he could treat him that way, and just takes what he wants because he knows Louis would do anything for him. Louis feels like a hole ready to be used, but also feels like a spoiled princess, because this is all for him. And he knows, despite all the happenings, that Harry would stop the second Louis shows even slight reluctance.

He is safe and looked after and a good little princess and when Harry spanks right where thigh meets ass, he cries out in ecstasy and lets himself go. His brain registers Harry counting the smacks as he delivers them, first on his covered cheeks; then, when that doesn’t satisfy him anymore and he’s already landed 11 of them, he drags Louis’ boxers up until it sits like a thong, tight and painful and exposing him in a way that not even being naked would achieve.

Louis has to let go of his grip on the fridge’s door so he can bring his hand to his mouth and bite into his knuckles. He jumps a little each time he is hit again, his cock bouncing with it, his eyes leaking tears steadily, his mouth moaning and speaking incoherent words. Harry allows him to muffle his words on the back of his hand while he delivers four consecutive blows on the meat of his bum, turning it sensitive and red, before he grips his forearm and twists it so it’s pinned on Louis’ back. Louis is entirely at his mercy then, and he seriously thinks he may come just from this; the harsh slaps all over his lower back and the gentle touches every few ones, the tight grip of Harry’s fingers around his wrist and the ruggedness of his jeans on his sensitive legs, and the occasional kisses on his neck or the top of his head.

Harry suddenly grabs his left cheek and squeezes so hard Louis is sure there will be marks tomorrow, and then spanks it in an upward motion. The jiggle seems to fascinate him, as he does it several times on both cheeks, and Louis can just let drool and pathetic noises escape his perpetually open mouth. If this were to stop now, he is almost certain he would die on the spot. His dick is painful with how hard and untouched it is, and he really needs Harry to get inside him in any way soon or he will beg for it to the best of his abilities.

That’s when Harry lets go of his arm in favour of holding one cheek to the side, exposing Louis’ sensitive hole to his view for the first time. With his left hand, he lifts the thin band of Louis’ strained boxers, and then lets it go straight on his hole.

“Daddy!” Louis cries out, the shock in his system too strong. This one hit feels like it was done straight to his over-sensitive prostate, and he shakes as his cock starts pulsing, needing the tiniest of push over the edge.

He finally comes five seconds after, as Harry hits his hole with his flattened-out fingers, all the while saying “Daddy’s good little boy”. Electricity courses right through him, from the harsh point of contact between him and Harry to the tip of his cock that starts spurting out come right on his furniture. It is intense and painful and Louis lets out a string of ‘Daddy daddy daddy’ and ‘fuck me please’ until he feels like his entire body shuts down and nothing tethers him to Earth anymore.

Harry curses behind him, but Louis only starts paying attention to the words he actually says when he feels the tip of Harry’s cock on his hole. It’s dry but Louis fucked himself a few hours before Harry arrived and his entire body is opening itself to welcome Harry. His legs spread even more and it almost feels as if he’s trying to suck Harry in, force him to just breach him and start pounding into him as hard as he may wish.

He’s still out of it and only feels things through a thick layer of soft padding, except for when Harry finally puts his tip, only the tip, inside of Louis. Then it’s all he can focus on, that pressure, his mind and body begging for more but he can’t express anything, can only whine when Harry carries on his spanking and talks about how pretty and sweet Louis is. He hears Harry spit, and then recognises the sounds of a barely wet hand rubbing a dick as quickly as possible. A stupid smile spreads on his face and his dick twitches weakly as Harry starts grunting. All the frustration he feels at not fucking into Louis and filling him up entirely, he takes out on spanks all over his reddened ass and sensitive thighs.

“Oh God, baby, Louis, I’m going to- wait-” Harry sounds so worked up, and Louis follows willingly as he pulls him away from the fridge and deposits him on his knees on the floor. His eyes are unfocused, but he takes pride in the mess of Harry’s hair and the state of his leaking cock, a few centimeters away from his face. Harry grunts, grabs Louis’ hair harshly and pull until he’s arching again and completely unsteady if it weren’t for Harry’s tight grip. Louis trusts him entirely and only stares at him, eyes wide and mouth open, and Harry slaps his face with his dick once, whispering “and 29” right before he starts coming all over Louis’ face and in his mouth.

Louis basks in it, his entire body sore and his mind slowly starting to come back to the present. He shifts forward a little and suckles on Harry’s balls, hands on his thighs and eyes closing at the thought of pleasing his daddy. Harry’s big hands slowly caress his hair and his face, spreading come all over his skin and back into his mouth, thumbs digging in the corners of Louis’ lips and force-feeding him what hadn’t landed on his tongue.

He steps away when he’s too sensitive, and Louis almost whines, but he also has a better grip on everything and shame slowly starts creeping in. He doesn’t even have time to start considering all the worst-case scenarios and hate himself for letting go like he has before Harry drops down to his level on the floor.

“You are so beautiful,” he tells Louis, his hands encompassing his face and his eyes wide and full of admiration and unhidden love. Louis feels his breath catch, and it’s only made worse when Harry kisses him, gentle and soft and completely opposite to the filth they have just done together.

Louis sags back on him and languidly kisses him, his heart bursting out of his chest but his brain still slow to catch up. Harry caresses his face, his arms, his sides, until he reaches his hot and naked bottom.

“Let me take care of you baby,” Harry asks earnestly. As if Louis would say no. As if he hasn’t already started, soothing the ache in his bum and in his heart. As if he hasn’t always done it, through all the years, even when he was pranking Louis on his birthday, always tending to Louis in the dark of the night after and making sure there weren’t any real wounds left behind.

One day, Louis will tell him exactly that, probably before finally admitting to his best friend he’s madly in love with him. For now, he only nods and wraps his arms around his neck, ready to be looked after in the way only Harry could ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a fic post for this so I'll only invite you to leave a comment if you feel like it, drop a kudo maybe, and follow blouisparadise cause they provide amazing content every day and they deserve all the love
> 
> (I might delete and/or rewrite this when I'm a little less dead tired and can make better judgement calls)


End file.
